Unlucky Zodiac
by AndyStrangeMc
Summary: Oha-Asa ha predicho una pésima suerte para los Cáncer, pero tiene una solución... Tener relaciones con un signo de Agua. Midorima no pierde el tiempo y busca quién pueda cambiar su suerte. Así encuentra en Takao la solución, al fin y al cabo que él nunca se niega a ninguna de sus peticiones ¿Pero acaso todo saldrá bien?. [MidoTaka] Advertencia: Lemon.
1. Capítulo 1: Predicciones

-''No sé cuando empezó realmente todo esto... ¿En qué momento me deje llevar por todos estos sentimientos que ahora no aguantan estar siempre aprisionados por temor? ¿Miedo? ¿Desesperación?... No tolero la idea de alejarme de él... Pero sinceramente yo no significo lo mismo para Shin-chan que lo que él significa para mí... Duele tanto decirlo, pero a final de cuentas es lo cierto...''- pensó el joven Takao recostado en su cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no podían parar. De pronto se quedó dormido, al menos era una forma 'fácil' de escapar de su realidad.

La situación llevaba ya un par de meses, desde que Midorima Shintarou llegó (como era de costumbre) con su ítem de la buena suerte del día, no parecía un día diferente a los demás... Pero lo que estaba por venir era simplemente una locura absurda.

-¡Hola Shin-Chan!- Saludó Takao con entusiasmo al ver que el peli verde entraba al aula de clases.

-Hm Hola- hizo una mueca extraña y tomo asiento. En su mano izquierda portaba un conejo de plástico. -Takao, tengo que hablar contigo al salir de clases.-

-¿De qué?- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-De algo que dijo Oha-Asa, nos beneficiará a los dos.- Sin más fue lo único que le dijo al moreno. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Ahora qué estupidez quería hacer Midorima? Desde hace tiempo que cada vez eran más extrañas las cosas que le obligaba a hacer a Takao; Como una vez que tenían que ir a visitar 3 templos en un sólo día para atraer la suerte... Hubiese sido genial si solo el chico de las gafas fuera solo, pero allí estaba el halcón además de llevarlo en la carreta tenía que acompañarlo a subir a los templos, no negaba que era divertido pero igualmente era agotador.

-''Me pregunto qué será lo que quiere decirme... Acaso será...''- Desde hace tiempo que el moreno tenía fuertes sentimientos por su compañero de equipo, el hecho de que quisiera hablar con él después de clases y que no quisiera decírselo de inmediato se echaba en duda -''Y si... ¿Se me confiesa?''- al pensar en eso el color rojo se alojó en sus mejillas. Sería más que estupendo que así fuera... Midorima era una persona muy cerrada en cualquier aspecto y poco a poco se abría con su amigo, cosa que le hacía tener más esperanzas al joven.

-¡Takao Kazunari!- Gritó el profesor de literatura pero el chico no respondió estaba en las nubes, imaginando sus fantasías al lado de Shin-chan. -¡TAKAO!- Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el libro que llevaba en manos. -Ponga más atención a clase.- frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento.- el chico se apeno y dejo su mundo de fantasías para después... de todos modos no era algo seguro que el peli verde fuera a declararle sus sentimientos, además era un tsundere que nunca reconocía absolutamente nada de eso.

Las horas se pasaron casi volando, no podía esperar a ver que le decía Shintarou. Salieron del salón y como era costumbre se dirigieron al gimnasio para hablar más abiertamente del tema.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías decir Shin-chan?- preguntó insistente.

-Hoy el horóscopo de Oha-Asa de cáncer mencionó que...-Un rubor en sus mejillas se avecinó, se ajustó los lentes para disminuir la atención a sus mejillas. -¿Hay alguien en tu casa?.. Creo que es mejor que hablemos de eso ahí... Aquí puede escucharnos alguien...-

-'Sin duda quiere decirme algo relacionado con sus sentimientos...''- Pensó emocionado Kazunari al ver el enrojecimiento de su amigo. - Mmm mi padre fue a un viaje de trabajos y no regresa hasta la semana que viene, y mi madre siempre regresa a la casa cerca de las 8 de la noche; Oh... Mi hermana se quedaría en la casa de una de sus amigas. Así que no, la casa está sola- contestó confundido.

-¿Podemos ir?- Preguntó apenado el peli verde.

-Claro.- Se le hacía raro que preguntase si ir o no a su casa, varias veces ya habían ido a su hogar mientras estaba sola para hacer tareas, ver cosas relacionadas con el baloncesto o cosas por el estilo... Midorima sí tenía algo entre manos.

Durante el camino no mencionó absolutamente nada, sólo escuchaba las tonterías que decía Takao (que no era nada fuera de lo común). Pararon por una tienda y compraron algunas golosinas y bebidas. Pronto llegaron a su destino pues solo fueron 15 minutos de camino.

-Sube a mi habitación Shin-Chan, yo prepararé ésto- Señalando la bolsa, sonreía amable.

-Está bien, estaré esperando.- Volteó a verlo -Date prisa- Como si fuese una orden.

-Okay, okay Shin-chan-hizo una mueca -En mi escritorio deje una revista que compre, si quieres puedes leerla.- El peli verde sólo lo vio de reojo y subió por las escaleras mientras que Takao tomo las cosas e hizo lo que debía. -¡Regrese Shin-Chan! ¿Me extrañaste?- Sacó la lengua coquetamente.

-¡Idiota!- El moreno se echo a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Midorima, no era diferente a la de siempre... Pero hacerlo sacar de quicio era algo que le divertía bastante...Además que le encantaba la cara de enojo de Shintarou.

-Lo tomaré como un sí- Puso los vasos con gaseosa en la mesita y el plato que tenía papas fritas. -Y... ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?- preguntó una vez más. Se sentó al lado del chico zanahoria esperando una respuesta.

-Am... Este... Pues Oha-Asa dijo que...-Ajustó sus lentes.- ¡YA!- Se abalanzó sobre Kuzanari y comenzó a besarlo... ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!? el peli negro no podía detenerse... No ahora que algo que tanto tiempo había deseado que algo como esto pasara...

-''Pero... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Dejarme someter así por Shin-chan es algo que de cualquier forma que lo veas no está bien... No sé porque no puedo ni siquiera detenerme a preguntar el porqué de sus besos y caricias... Estoy perdiéndome a mí mismo sin retorno alguno... ¿Acaso esto es lo que le pasa a un pobre adolescente enloquecido de amor?''

Los dos estaban recostados en el suelo, la mesa titubeo un poco pero gracias al cielo no se había derramado el líquido de los vasos, suaves sonidos obscenos comenzaban a subir de volumen e intensidad.

- Shin-chan...- ''Sólo pude gemir su nombre de alguna manera'' -Por favor... Detente- ''mi súplica se vio ignorada ya que su lengua comenzó a juguetear con la mía de una manera más agresiva cada vez más fuerte, sus manos daban recorridos traviesos por mi cuerpo, culpables de que perdiera la cordura ente la excitación; Empezó a tocar territorio 'prohibido' claro que yo estaba algo 'contento' con la situación. Punzadas de placer recorrían por mí ser, mi respiración cada vez más agitada al igual que la de Shin-chan. ¿Por qué jugueteaba con mi miembro? Parecía tan natural al hacerlo... Como si ya lo hubiésemos hecho antes...un enrojecimiento se mostraba en su rostro claramente... Pero en sus ojos se reflejaba algo de lujuria que me provocaba aún más; Sin más me retiro la parte inferior de mi ropa... al parecer las cosas no iban a acabar pronto.

Ya solo quedaba mi camisa del uniforme desabrochada anteriormente por mi compañero. Estaba al descubierto totalmente, indefenso de cierto modo , a la espera del acecho de Shintarou; no faltaba mucho para que alcanzara el clímax, apretaba la mandíbula fuerte mientras mis ojos se cerraban por no ver la cara del otro, la vergüenza no me dejaba'' Shin..ta...rou.. '' Dije con la respiración entre cortada al alcanzar el máximo placer... Me tape la boca para contener mis gemidos y ocultar un poco mi rubor... pues me había 'corrido' en la mano de Shin-Chan. Él se acerco y siguió profanando mi boca con sus besos apasionados... Sabía que él ya había besado con anterioridad aunque nunca me ha querido decir el o en su defecto los nombres de las personas con las que lo ha hecho... Pero ¡Diablos que es muy bueno! Igual yo no soy una 'blanca paloma' lo había hecho... Pero ningún beso me había gustado tanto como los que estoy sintiendo ahora.

Midorima seguía tocando mi cuerpo, tocaba mi pecho con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda seguía entretenida con mi miembro, no es que no me gustara o que quisiese que parase... al contrario... lo disfrutaba demasiado. Sus manos apartaron mis piernas y se abalanzó sobre mí, sólo coloqué mis brazos al rededor de su cuello, él metió uno de sus dedos por... bueno ahí... gemí un poco ya que al principio comenzó lentamente a dar semi vueltas e introducir y sacar, así fue sumando un par de dedos...Pese a todo, no me estaba molestando tal intromisión a mi ser, parece ser un experto en cada cosa que me hace...ya estaba en la euforia, nos vimos y supe inmediatamente lo que pensó'' -Shin-Chan... es..-

-La mía también-

-''Interrumpió sin poder terminar la frase aunque obviamente entendió a qué me refería, se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajo la bragueta, debo ser sincero, me daba demasiada curiosidad... No es que nunca lo hubiese visto desnudo... pero supongo que ahora está en otro 'estado' por lo poco que alcancé a ver, ya estaba ansioso por salir; Colocó su miembro en mi entrada y empujo suavemente, lo hizo muy lento para evitar lastimarme... Creo que es la primera vez que me trata delicadamente.

Al principio fue un poco incómodo pera la sensación me empezaba a encantar, las penetraciones se iban acelerando poco a poco, en ese lapso no dejábamos de besarnos y yo perdía un poco la pena pues mis manos viajaban por su torso a través de su pecho un tanto fuerte, su espalda ancha y sus brazos bien formados por nuestras largas jornadas de ejercicio... Midorima Shintarou lo tenía todo... Al menos para mí.

De nuevo ese sentimiento de estar a punto de llegar al orgasmo me invadía, me tape la cara con las manos... no quería gritar, hacer un sonido extraño... ni siquiera verlo''-

-Takao-

-''Me apartó las manos de la cara y a través del cristal de los lentes pude ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, me perdí en ellos... Algo en mí explotó'' -¡Shintarou!- ''gemí su nombre al lado de su oído... pude sentir que al igual que yo, también se había venido. Se dejó caer por la excitación y yo me abracé a su pecho, los dos entre respiraciones agitadas y un placer indescriptible...''-

En algún momento el sueño les ganó a ambos, cayeron ante los pies de Morfeo por un poco más de una hora, Midorima fue el primero en levantarse.

-Hey... Takao ¿Puedo tomar tu baño? Quisiera darme una ducha.- Comentó moviendo al chico que estaba a su lado, aún algo adormilado.

-¿Eh?... Claro Shin-Chan...Estás en tu casa.- sonrió y se acomodó en la almohada.

El chico tomó sus lentes y se dispuso a ir al baño hasta que la voz del moreno lo detuvo.

-Oye Shin-Chan... ¿Qué es lo que viste de Oha-Asa qué querías decirme?- Sonrió pícaro. A lo que él otro respondió con un enrojecimiento.

-Espera.- Saco su celular y rebuscó algo. -Léelo.- Casi ordenó. Le dio el celular a su amigo y se fue al baño sin mirar atrás o esperar algún comentario.

''Para el horóscopo de Cáncer, La luna está en casa de Virgo. ¡Se avecinan grandes problemas! Aunque también puedes tomar ventaja de esto. El sexo es el aliado de esta temporada, los cáncer deben considerar tener una buena dotación de relaciones con un signo de agua, esto le beneficiará con ¡Una de las mejores rachas que pudiese tener!..''

Takao dejó de leer en ese mismo instante... ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?... Sabía que el chico de cabellos verdes era muy supersticioso pero ¡¿A tal grado?!.

Las lágrimas pronto se refugiaron en sus ojos... ¡¿Todo lo que había ocurrido era por esas estupideces del zodiaco?! ¡Midorima Shintarou se ha pasado de la línea!...

-''Y ahora... ¿Qué voy a hacer?, pensé que mi sueño por fin se había realizado y ahora resulta que sólo fui utilizado para otra estupidez de Shintarou... Llegue a sentirlo tan cerca, que en mis vagos anhelos pensé que ya era parte mío como yo lo soy de él... Siento como si hubiese comenzado a volar, pero en el primer intentó me rompo un ala. ¿Acaso esto es un juego del destino?''- sonrió irónico al pensar todo. Aunque si bien cierto, se había acercado mucho al cuatro ojos ese. No podía echarse para atrás, será difícil pero... Sí todo ese camino lo recorrería al lado de quien tanto quiere y anhela, no importa que deba hacer, lo hará.

Midorima salió del baño con la misma ropa que traía antes y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-Ahora nuestra suerte será estupenda.- comentó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-¡Claro Shin-Chan!- sonrió, a pesar de que por dentro sus emociones estaban desatadas. Unas querían largarse a llorar, otras explotar en la ira y matar a golpes al muchacho que tenía en frente... y otras pocas, se sentían aún felices de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Ya es algo tarde, me iré a casa. Así que nos vemos mañana.- tomaba sus cosas listo para marcharse.

-Está bien, yo igual tomaré una ducha- se sonrojo, ya que 'alguien' había dejado rastros de lo sucedido. -Nos vemos mañana-

-Sí.- sonrió y se marcho.

El otro fue directo a la ducha y abrió un gran chorro de agua fría ¿Qué haría con todos esos sentimientos que tenía?. Sólo se pudo recargar en la pared de la ducha, mientras una risa estúpida se le escapaba -Eh sido un verdadero idiota- Sonreía irónico. -Pensar que para él, yo podía significar mucho más- sus ojos se empañaron bajo el chorro de agua.

Hola! Bueno etto... Soy nueva en esto y esta es mi primer historia en este género y también en el Fandom, cualquier duda, reclamación, o semejante es bienvenido, Muchas gracias por pasarse y leer!

Küsses :3

-Andy


	2. Capítulo 2: Vestidores

Ya había pasado una semana desde 'el incidente', Midorima seguía actuando como normalmente lo hacía sin ningún cambio notable. El partido que habían jugado el día pasado había sido ganado por mucho, cosa que mantenía a todos los jugadores muy contentos. Takao seguía con esa confusión mental que no dejaba de atormentarle los días... Tal vez sería bueno continuar con este juego de suerte.

-Takao, date prisa- Shintarou acomodaba sus cosas con rapidez, mientras sus demás compañeros abandonaban el aula. -Debemos llegar a la práctica en 10 minutos. el peli-verde era muy exigente con la puntualidad.

-Shin-chan- decía con un tono largo y una cara de inconformidad. -¡Espera!- gritó al percatarse que el otro se marchaba.

-Te dije que te dieras prisa- contestó con una mirada fría.

-No seas tan frío Shin-chan- le dedicó una sonrisa el moreno, mientras que Midorima se limito a ver a otro lado evitando verle.

Caminaron por el pasillo para llegar el gimnasio donde los demás los esperaban. Takao ocasionalmente molestaba al alto con sus bromas tontas, mientras que el chico a veces respondía con un regaño o un pequeño golpe o mejor lo ignoraba.

Aquella noche había sido un mar de emociones para ambos, sí... ambos; A pesar de todo, era la primera vez que Midorima intimaba con alguien, por más que quisiera no podía sacarse los nervios de encima, siempre le hacía caso a Oha-Asa y no quería que esta vez fuera la excepción ¿Qué tal si esto provocaba una malísima suerte? o algo mucho peor... Debía hacerlo muy a su pesar.

Pero, ¿Con quien? Debía pensarlo con cuidado, debía ser alguien quien tan siquiera confiara, porque una prostituta no era ni una opción... Debía ser alguien cercano... pensó en 2 personas al principio, quienes fueron parte de 'su vida amorosa' pero no estaban en buenos términos además que ni siquiera eran signos de agua... Alguien llego a su mente en ese mismo momento... Takao, era bastante indicado, era un signo de agua, podía confiar en él y a demás estaban en el mismo salón y obviamente en el equipo de baloncesto... Suerte al doble, definitivamente debía ser... Pero ¿Aceptaría?... Bueno, siempre que le dice que hagan algo, acepta, a veces con quejas o debe ganarle en el piedra-papel o tijeras; Esta situación no era muy diferente, así que todo saldría bien... Takao debía estar agradecido... Él había sido el indicado.

En los vestidores estaba Miyaji, algo apresurado.

-Hola Miyaji-senpai- Saludó entusiasta Takao.

-Oh.. Hola chicos, dense prisa la práctica comienza en 2 minutos.- Terminó de cambiarse y salió de ahí para dirigirse a la cancha. No es que Miyaji y Midorima se llevaran mal, si no es que a veces no encontraba lógico ni entendible el comportamiento del de lentes en ningún sentido, hacerle caso exagerado a unos horóscopos y llevar amuletos a veces muy extraños a las prácticas era un poco demente... Sabia que debía aguantarlo porque realmente gracias al trabajo de Shintarou los partidos eran casi pan comido. Pero no por eso no se iba a portar estricto con ninguno de sus compañeros, tenia que hacer un buen trabajo para poder cada partido que tuvieran.

El entrenador se acercó pues iba a discutir con los chicos del próximo partido que iban a tener; era una escuela un tanto reconocida por su buen equipo en baloncesto, así que fácil no iba a estar.

-La alineación no va a cambiar, al menos no por ahora.- Comentó Maasaki. -El próximo partido será dentro de una semana y media.-

-¿El sábado?- interrumpió Taisuke.

-Así es.- confirmó el coach. -Los entrenamientos se intensificarán un poco, nada tan pesado ya que en esa misma semana serán los exámenes parciales, así que esfuércense.- afirmó y todos se pusieron a practicar.

Ya en las duchas, Midorima insistía mucho con la mirada para que Takao se fijase en ella; Ambos sabían muy bien para qué era necesario eso, pero el moreno se negaba... No había superado del todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos pocos días, y ya era 'obligatorio' (Pues para el peli-verde lo era) hacerlo de nuevo ¿En serio?... Suspiraba al pensar tanto en ello.

La semana pasó más que rápido, los días estaban llenos de trabajo y agotamiento por parte de la práctica y por la presión que ejercía los exámenes próximos. Kazunari se había 'escapado' de las garras de Shintarou, ya que o no tenían tiempo o estaban cansados por todo el ajetreo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a la salida, en los vestidores.- dijo el chico de lentes, sonó tan firme que el menor no dudó en ir después.

-''Fuimos a la parte trasera de los vestidores, estaba solo para 'mi suerte' sé muy bien lo que quiere Shintarou, pero hago caso omiso para ver sus reacciones'' ¿Y qué es lo que quieres Shin-chan?- preguntó carismático.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero...- vio a otro lado. -No pudimos hacer nada en toda la semana- Dirigió una mirada molesta.

-Pero es que tuvimos muchas cosas que hacer, además que no había un lugar apropiado.- Trato de sonar serio, claro; para poder defenderse.

-Eso ya lo sé.- Alzó un poco la voz. -Pero ahora no hay nadie aquí.- Ajustó sus lentes. -Podemos... hacerlo aquí...- Ni siquiera Takao se atrevió a levantar la mirada para percatarse del evidente sonrojo de Midorima, pues vaya que él igual mostraba uno.

-Es muy arriesgado... Si alguien nos encontrará de esa forma...-

-Sí, pero Oha-Asa dijo que hoy las cosas marcharían perfectamente bien para los cáncer y los escorpio no estaban tan mal.- En su tono de voz se percibía un toque de alegría.

-Aún así no estoy muy seguro Shin-Chan...- Bajó la mirada.

-Confía en mí; y no te olvides de que la otra semana es de exámenes, debes sacar buenas notas, porque te ha ido realmente mal, Tonto.- rió para sí mismo.

-¡No te burles Shin-Chan! ¡Eso es demasiado cruel!- Hacía pucheros.- Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, pero estudiaré mucho para librar todo.-

-No creo que eso sea posible.-

-Creo en mí mismo.- Sonrió.

-No quiero sacarte de tu mundo de positivismo, pero se viene el segundo juego del torneo más los exámenes, no creo que puedas con las dos cosas.- Se acercó bruscamente al moreno, casi dejándole sin escapatoria.

-No quiero hacerlo aquí.- Kazunari se estaba asustando, ya que hasta la mirada del otro había cambiado.

-Será algo rápido.- Lo tomó de la parte de entre la mejilla y el cuello, para levantar su cara y así poder besarlo, primero fue un beso simple, con una presión suave en los labios y poco a poco fue abriendo su boca, algo tan dulce y delicado que parecía cargado de cariño; la intensidad iba subiendo lentamente.

-¡Shin-Chan!... Espera- Sonaba algo agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- lo miró extrañado.

-La otra vez, me costó un poco de trabajo moverme, así que no deberíamos hacer 'todo' esta vez.- se fue bajando para ponerse de cuclillas. -Hay diferentes formas...- Comenzó a masajear el miembro por encima de la ropa...

-Takao...- hizo un quejido.

-Esto es mucho más sencillo...- acercó su cara a la zona de peligro, quería sentirse más cerca de Shintarou, aunque fuera un tipo de juego extraño.

Después de unos minutos de indagar con su cara y manos se dispuso a bajar el short del uniforme que aún llevaban puestos. Se topó con un boxer blanco... que hacía más evidente la erección que nacía de sus toques, acarició unas cuantas veces, los pequeños gemidos del peli-verde eran música, aunque tratase de callarlos con su mano derecha.

Bajó un poco la ropa interior sólo lo suficiente como para poder sacar lo que ansiaba salir. Primero hizo unos movimientos con las manos, arriba-abajo y apretando de vez en cuando, seguido no dudó en meter un poco en su boca, dando vueltas con la lengua en la glande, mientras que sus manos seguían el patrón ya marcado con anterioridad, sacaba ocasionalmente la boca, el cuerpo del otro estaba estremeciendo; apartó las manos para ir más profundo, ahora la mitad del miembro estaba en su cavidad, su lengua jugueteaba, era bastante excitante. Acompañó con su mano izquierda mientras practicaba lo anterior.

-Takao... Tsk...- dijo bajo. -Me voy... a correr...- avisó, pero el menor sólo aumentó la velocidad; un líquido le había invadido la garganta, sabía algo amaro y nada agradable, pero pues ya estaba allí, así que simplemente lo paso, su cara estaba roja, volteo a ver a su compañero, su respiración que estaba entre cortada se notaba en su pecho por montones y su cara estaba roja o al menos eso se alcanzaba a ver, pues su mano derecha obstaculizaba su rostro.

-¿Shin...chan?- preguntó Takao.

-¿Qué?- la respiración de Midorima aún no se normalizaba ni un poco, aunque se empezó a descubrir el rostro.

-¿Estás bien?- estaba un poco preocupado.

-Por supuesto.- vio a otro lado. -Tenemos que ducharnos.- cambió de tema drásticamente.

-Ah sí...- le siguió la corriente. -Me adelanto.- se apresuró y fue al baño a refrescarse un poco la boca, porque el sabor amargo aún permanecía; escupía y hacía gárgaras con el agua. Se percató que en sus shorts alguien quería salir y disfrutar igual, pero no era el momento... ¡Diablos! había sido tan excitante hacer eso, fue la primera vez, escuchar los gemidos de Shintarou, ver sus reacciones y sobre todo 'probarlo'... Se salpicó agua en el rostro, para verse en el espejo. No iba dejar esta locura, en algún momento su amor podría ser correspondido...

Hola ¿Qué tal? Primero que nada quiero agradecer por montones a toda la gente que me apoyó en los reviews, favoritos y seguidores ¡Muchísimas Gracias! Estaba tan nerviosa y apurada por mi cambio de Fandom y género, me tenía asustada D: (ya que son muy distintos)

No me esperé que fuera tan bien aceptada, ya que es una idea medio rara x3

Personas Guapas: Rikka Yamato, Elizo, Meli, Mónica, Fujimy, Yukinu, Artemisa Cipriano. En serio ¡MIL Gracias! Me animaron muchísimo y gracias por los elogios y alientos para continuar con esta historia, y de acuerdo a algunas dudas, como pueden ver no es un One-shot (aunque en principio iba a ser uno, pero la historia se vio más compleja como para hacer un sólo capítulo) y aún faltan varios ;) Mi otp es igual Midorima y Takao, los amo con locura!

Además la historia ya alcanzó +100 visitas, cosa que igual me tienen muy contenta.

Aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios son bien recibidos, para mayor información consultar mi perfil (sonó a comercial) sin más que decir.

Nos estamos leyendo corazones ;)


	3. Capítulo 3: Encuentro

Las noches eran tan agotadoras que la idea de dormir hasta parecía pesada también, resultado: No poder hacer definitivamente nada aparte de la escuela y las prácticas, ¿Estudiar? ¡Puff!... Sí habían dormido algunas oras había sido un milagro. Takao se hundía en los nervios... Los magníficos exámenes que debía aprobar porque debía aprobar ¡Bien! Todo estaba perdido, sus padres le matarían y tendría que hacer una recuperación. Se rascaba la cabeza con fuerza, de la desesperación. Fue a la escuela y todo tranquilo, la prueba estaba en su mesa, dispuesta a ser contestada; dio un vistazo y aparte de que eran cosas como conceptos básicos, tenía una gran cantidad de reactivos con opción múltiple ¡Opción Múltiple! ¡Eso Jamás Ocurría! Así que era menos probable que se equivocara; respiró aliviado y dirigió una mirada rápida al joven peli-verde que contestaba su prueba concentrado, sonrió y siguió en lo suyo.

Ningún examen fue lo suficientemente difícil, incluso para el moreno. La semana se había ido corriendo y con ello el partido que, por supuesto habían salido victoriosos, por bastante. ¿Es que acaso la suerte les está sonriendo?. Los juegos anteriores, los exámenes... Takao ya se estaba planeando seguir a la tal Oha-Asa por las maravillas que había experimentado. No tenía nada que perder; y sí mucho que ganar... O al menos eso cree...

Era hora se salir y Midorima lucía nervioso y a la vez molesto; Takao no sabe a ciencia cierta quién pudo ser el causante de tal cosa, pues al menos él no había sido para nada, y si lo era, sabrá por qué será.

-Shin-chan ¿Pasa algo?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sí, tengo que irme temprano hoy.- Contestó leyendo una libreta, con la mano derecha tapándose la boca; sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Está bien, me prepararé rápido.- Cogía sus cosas con rapidez.

-Me iré solo.- Hizo una pausa y sorprendió al otro. -Debo arreglar muchas cosas- lo vio de reojo y siguió leyendo.

-Está bien- el moreno se había confundido ¿Qué rayos tenía que hacer Shintarou?

-Bueno, me retiro, hasta mañana- Tomó su maletín y salió del aula.

-Hasta mañana- Contestó con voz baja. Bien al menos hoy no tendría que cargar con el carrito ni nada de ítems pesados, ni cosas por el estilo... Pero no es que eso le molestara realmente...

Agarró su mochila y partió fuera de la escuela, el hecho de no estar con Midorima le dejaba bastante tiempo libre, ya que el mayor siempre le hacía ir de un lado a otro. Ahora era como un día para él... Pero después de tantos días iguales, ya no le llamaba la atención nada que no fuera con el otro. El amor si que te hace estúpido, pensaba a todas horas. Aunque una leve sonrisa le acompañaba con cada pensamiento de ese tipo.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, al centro de la ciudad; Quizás encontraría algo interesante en el camino y se entretendría un poco antes de regresar a casa. En una calle un aroma le llegó directo y suave... Café; Tenía mucho que no tomaba, bueno, al menos uno que fuera decente y no para sobrevivir por las noches.

Entró al pequeño negocio y pidió un vaso mediano, tampoco debía exagerar. El envoltorio tibio era cálido para las manos frías de Kazunari; Las 6 estaban por dar y el viento frío de la época empezaba a azotar... Tal vez llueva más tarde, más vale, porque no porta un paraguas. Sentado algo alejado de la ventana, unos 4 metros, puede ver ver a alguien sumamente familiar, pero ¿Sera? ¿Que hace por estos rumbos? giro un poco la cabeza para ver mejor, Pero aquella persona entró al café con una enorme sonrisa que le caracterizaba, de inmediato el cuchicheo de unas cuantas chicas se escuchaba de fondo. Kise Ryouta... Ese estúpido jugador e la Generación de los Milagros; Siempre le mandaba textos a Shintarou, causando los celos del chico. Lo vio y dispuso su mirada a otro lado, quería evitarle, no por otra cosa más que, no sabría de qué hablar.

Viendo como pasaba la gente, escuchó pasos acercare a él con rapidez.

-¿Takaocchi?- Se aproximo para verle mejor el rostro y cerciorarse -¡Takaocchi!- chilló al percatarse que sí era la persona que creía.

El moreno volteó a verlo y traía el fleco agarrado agarrado hacía atrás, con unos lentes de sol en la cabeza.

-¿Y Midorimacchi?- giró la vista a varios lados.

-Vengo... Solo- Respondió tímido.

-Vaya.- Suspiró. -¿Pelearon?- Un tono picarón.

-¿Eh? No, para nada... -tomo aire. -Tenía varias cosas que hacer-

-Oh... Ya veo, por eso te ves tan deprimido- Alzó una ceja y tomó asiento sin pedir permiso.

-¡Ja! Eso no es cierto- miró a otro lado.

-¿A quién quieres engañar Takaocchi?- esbozó una gran sonrisa. -Es más que obvio que te gusta Midorimacchi.- un sorbo.

El otro bajo la cabeza, como queriendo ocultar que había sido descubierto. Hubo un silencio por varios momentos hasta que se digno a hablar. -¿Tanto se nota?-

-¿Notarse? No sé como aquél pedazo de zanahoria no se ha podido dar cuenta- bufó

-Por favor, no se lo digas Kise, Shin-chan es... muy especial para mí...- Sintió pánico al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Shintarou si descubría sus sentimientos.

-Puedes confiar en mí Takaocchi- Tomó la mano de Kazunari.

-Gracias Kise- Suspiró con una carga de tranquilidad.

-Pero... Pobre de ti Takaocchi... Midorimacchi es muy tonto para el amor.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué lo dices Kise?-

-He conocido a los antiguos amores de Midorimacchi y sé que es bastante torpe en ello.-

-¿Y... quiénes son?- preguntó temeroso el menor.

Río un poco -¿Para qué necesitarías saberlo? No creo que te ayude en lo más mínimo-

-Tienes razón Kise pero me intriga saber cómo es Shin-chan en ese aspecto.-

Rodó los ojos. -Es... muy peculiar- Rascó su cabeza. -Pero si algo te digo es que puedes conquistarlo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Siendo tú mismo.- saco ligeramente la lengua. -Espera- checo su reloj -¡Vaya pero que tarde es! Debo irme...- Se dieron cuenta de que aún le tomaba de la mano. - Fue un placer Takaocchi- Besó rápido su mano y partió.

Ahora se encontraba más confundido que antes... 'Los amores de Midorima' ¿Amores? o sea que habían sido más de uno ¿Quiénes? ¿Serian mejores que él? ¿¡Hombres o Mujeres!?... La mente le iba a explotar. Se sintió tan insignificante... Al menos hizo algo que Shintarou no había hecho con nadie más. Aparte Kise había dicho que podía conquistarlo con su forma de ser... Vaya tío, después le planta un beso en la mano, todo un raro. Si le hubiese contado todo lo que ha pasado con Shintarou, 1.- le comprendería y escucharía atento y 2.- Se reiría de él en su cara por ser un estúpido, y vamos que la segunda es la más confiable que suceda, porque en efecto es un estúpido.

Al día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo, no podía evitar preguntarle por lo que había escuchado de Kise... Takao estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta, y conocer un poco más de los gustos del alto. Con suerte le contestaría y más si es con la verdad. Sentados en sus bancas comiendo su bento uno frente al otro.

-Shin-chan... ¿Con quién has salido antes?- preguntó intimidado.

-¿Eh?- lo vio sorprendido. -¿Y eso para qué quieres saberlo?- Acortó la distancia entre los dos.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Sí! Sigo viva TwT lo siento en serio, aparte de que acabo de entrar a la escuela (y voy en la tarde) tuve problemas con mi inscripción, la inspiración y derivados, ¡Ha sido horrible! pero aquí les traigo el capítulo, espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado porque me costó una chichi escribirlo xD Y sí, se vienen muchos más personajes, parejas secundarías y más...

Muchas gracias a las nuevas seguidoras, y la gente que siempre comenta las tengo muy presentes en mi Kokoro 3 y la gente que solo se pasa a leer como sexto jugador fantasma, igual muchas gracias! agradezco todo el apoyo que me dan.

Aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios son bien recibidos, para mayor información consultar mi perfil (sonó a comercial) sin más que decir.

Nos estamos leyendo corazones! 3


	4. Capítulo 4: Una película interesante

-Simple curiosidad- vio bajo

-Bueno, salí con mi hermana menor y mi madre.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó

-¡¿Qué te pasa Bakao?!- lo golpeó. -¿Por qué gritas?- lo vio extrañado.

-¡Shin-chan!- lloriqueó. -¿Cómo que saliste con tu hermana y tu madre?- se sentía muy confundido.

-Pues, es la verdad-

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que salga con mi familia?-

Takao sólo hizo una mueca anonadado.

-Tenia que llevar a mi hermana al doctor, porque le teme mucho y sólo acepta ir cuando yo voy con ella.-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Ayer saliste a eso?-

-Sí... Eso es lo que me preguntaste ¿Cierto?-

-Ah... ¡Sí, si!- sonrió avergonzado. -Claro a eso me refería.-

-¿Por qué hiciste tanto alboroto?- el tono de voz del peli verde aún seguía agitado.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al moreno.

-¿Acaso no quieres que salga con mi familia?- preguntó con una sonrisa. -¿Eres así de posesivo?-

El otro respondió con un sonrojo. -No es eso... Shin-chan...-

-Además, ¿Qué hiciste tú ayer?-

-Bueno, fui por un café... ¡Ah! me encontré con Kise- mencionó natural, aunque aun le extrañaba que Midorima le hubiese preguntado algo sobre él, eso nunca ocurría.

-¿Kise?- lo interrumpió. -¿Cómo fue eso?-

-Verás, me lo encontré por casualidad, entró al mismo café y se sentó conmigo.-

-Ya veo.- volvió a ser frío. -¿De qué hablaron?-

-Nada relevante, se marchó enseguida.-

-Mmm... Está bien.-

-¿Pasa algo Shin-chan?- se le acercó

-No, simplemente estoy cansado... el amuleto de hoy es un caballo de juguete- Sacó de su bolsillo un pony blanco.

-Pero... Shin-chan ¡Eso es un pony!-

-Lo sé, lo tomé prestado de mi hermana, es que ya no tenía dinero para comprar uno.- El otro comenzó a reirse a carcajadas.

-¡Masculinidad se ha ido al caño Shin-chan!- Seguía riendo.

-¡Idiota!- le pego en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- exclamó mientras se sobaba. -No te enfades Shin-chan.-

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y Kazunari estalló en risas mientras Midorima reía en silencio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían reído así?... Vaya ni siquiera podía recordarlo, pero era mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué se ríen tanto?- interrumpió Miyaji.

-¿Eh?- contestó el más bajo. -Tonterías que dice Shin-chan-

-No digo nada de tonterías Takao.- ajustó sus lentes.

-Cuando dejen de jugar, tienen que ir al gimnasio, el coach necesita hablar con todos nosotros.- Volteó a ver lo que Shintarou tenía en las manos. -¿Un pony? ¿En serio Midorima?- una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ahora jugará a peinar ponies!- dijo Takao y los dos se partieron de risa por el comentario, mientras Midorima casi le salían chispas.

-¡Cállense Ya!-gritó.

-No te enojes tanto Shin-chan.- recibía una palmada del halcón.

Bufó. -Te veo en el gimnasio.- Al terminar de decir la frase se marchó rápidamente.

-Parece que ahora sí hicimos enojar a Midorima- se preocupó el senpai.

-No hay nada de qué alarmarse Miyaji-senpai, ya sabes que tiene un humor muy peculiar.- sonrió

-lo conoces muy bien Takao ¿Verdad?- respondió igual con una sonrisa.

-Quiero creer eso.- Un momento nostálgico le atravesó la mente... Hay días en los que puede asegurar bien que lo conoce y otros en los que cree que es un completo desconocido.

-¿Takao?- preguntó insistente Miyaji.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Te perdiste por un momento... Ya baja de las nubes.-

-Lo siento.- se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Antes de que te vuelvas a ir, vamos al gimnasio.- ordenó.

-¡Okay!-contestó entusiasta.

Al llegar, con la ropa adecuada, se encontraron con los demás integrantes del equipo a un Midorima practicando sus tiros concentrado. saludaron por cortesía y practicaron un poco antes de que el entrenador llegara.

-Chicos, acérquense- gritó el coach a penas llegó, los jóvenes no se tardaron nada en ir a su llamado.

-o sé si sepan, aunque yo creo que ya todo lo saben, pero dentro de dos semanas tendremos una liga muy importante (...) Además que acabo de arreglarles un partido con la escuela de la prefectura de al lado, pasado mañana. Saldremos desde temprano, no olviden su permiso ¡Eh Takao!- lo vio recriminante.

-Lo sé, lo sé... lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir.- un tono monótono.

-Bien, dicho esto me marcho, debo arreglar asuntos urgentes, pero entrenen duro.- se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo.

-¡A entrenar!- gritó el capitán y la practica duro un poco más de dos horas.

-¡Buen Trabajo!- dijeron al unisono para marcharse a casa.

A lo mucho eran las 6:30 de la tarde, así que ni tan tarde ni tan temprano era.

-Vámonos- mencionó Shintarou al chico de cabellos negros.

-Ahora voy Shin-chan- terminó de medio amontonar sus cosas en el casillero, debía darse prisa.

Al salir, ya sabía cuál era su puesto... Por mas que siempre jugasen, Midorima ganaba siempre el Jan-Ken-Po!

-Juguemos- le retó con una sonrisa al oji verde.

-Pero si ya sabes que voy a ganar.- ajustó las gafas seguro.

-¡Jan- Ken- Po!- gritaron los dos para ver el resultado... Takao había ganado.

-¡Jaa! ¡Te lo dije Shin-chan! Al parecer la suerte está de mi lado.- sacó la lengua burlón.

Lo miró enfadado. -Bueno... no planeo manejar el carro.- vio a otro lado.

-¡Shi-chan! ¡Eso es trampa!-

-No, pagaré tu boleto, además... te invito a mi casa.-

-Mmm... No lo sé...- se hizo el difícil

-Si no quieres, entonces me voy.- caminaba a paso veloz.

-¡NO! ¡Espera Shin-chan!- corrió para alcanzarle. -Acepto.- una voz agitada.

-Ok, vamos- Midorima seguía caminando como dijo, pagó el pasaje de ambos, aunque casi ni hablaba... Seguro era porque su orgullo había sido dañado varias veces en el día. De la estacion a la casa del chico eran unos escasos 5 minutos.

Llegaron pronto al punto deseado, con una cara relajada.

-Tadaima.- mencionaron al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que no hay nadie...- dijo Shintarou mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados.

-Bueno, creo entonces que sería mejor que me vaya.- el chico se decepcionó.

-No, pasa por favor.- le indicó que podía tomar unas pantuflas para los visitantes, mientras que él ya se había quitado los zapatos para quear en calcetines.

-Gracias.- Hizo caso y tomó las cosas.

-Mira, tengo papas fritas ¿Te Apetece?- preguntó dedicándole una mirada.

-Claro que si Shin-chan- esbozó una gran sonrisa.

El joven más alto fue a su cocina y saco de la alacena una bolsa de patatas fritas y sirvió generoso en un tazón. Takao quien estaba en la sala de estar, esperando a Midorima, se alegró bastante al ver como el de lentes traía bocadillos para los dos.

-Te Ayudo- Fue y tomó el tazón, mientras que Shintarou traía las bebidas en una bandeja de madera.

-Gracias.-una mirada de sorpresa por el menor.

-Subamos a mi habitación.- Ya sabía perfectamente el camino.

Una película de acción fue la que decidieron ver. Iba por el minuto 20 y tantos cuando una escena hizo que los dos brincaran del leve susto que se llevaron, Takao accidentalmente golpeó con la cabeza la quijada y parte de la mejilla derecha de Midorima.

-¡Lo siento mucho Shin-chan!- se levantó para sentarse en sus piernas y sobarle delicadamente al alto.

La luz apagada y ambos en el suelo... Un moreno demasiado cerca para el gusto del joven cáncer. La distancia era innecesaria, debía acortarla... alzó la mano derecha para colocarla en la nuca de Kazunari, así le dio impulso directo a sus labios. Un beso, labios ligeramente abiertos, lo suficiente para que pudieran empezar una sesión fluida. No duda ni un poco en meter poco a poco su lengua, gentilmente para no molestar al chico.

-Shin... No...- trataba de detener el ritmo.

-Pasado mañana tendremos un juego...- siguió besándolo.

-Es sólo un juego de practica.- contestó entre besos.

-Debemos ganar todos los partidos que tengamos.- Le calló la boca con la forma más dulce.

La cama que quedaba a sus espaldas, por fin era ocupada, ya que Midorima ayudó a subir lentamente a Takao. Lo tenía aprisionado debajo de su cuerpo, su boca fue bajando por su cuello en lo que sus manos quitaban placenteras los botones de la camisa del chico que ya se había rendido ante sus caricias. Él igual se iba deshaciendo de sus ropas, para tener un contacto más cercano.

Después de un buen rato de deliciosos mimos, ambos desnudos y agitados por las acciones. el de cabello verde tomo un bote que estaba en su buro, abrió las piernas de Kazunari pero este le interrumpió.

-¡Espera!... Sabes que después no me podré mover muy bien.- advirtió.

-Esta vez cuidaré completamente cada detalle en ese aspecto.-

Aquel botesillo que había agarrado antes, o abrió para que saliera un líquido raro, lo embarró entre los dedos para ir a la entrada de su presa. Dedo por dedo, metiendo suave para evitar lastimarlo, aunque ciertamente era más fácil que la primera vez. Unos gemidos de placer empezaron a ser escuchados, el miembro de cada uno ya estaba más que listo. Tomó el suyo y antes que nada, colocó un preservativo, así no terminaría dentro de Takao. Paso la parte superior de su virilidad por el orificio del otro varias veces hasta que penetró finalmente. Quedito fue sumergiéndose en las entrañas, buscando un equilibrio para encontrar el punto exacto de éxtasis. Sus manos jugueteaban por el pecho, tetillas y miembro. Kazunari sólo se aferraba fuerte a la espalda de su atacante, ahogando sus propios gritos, no quería ser descubierto.

-Voy...erme- no podía ni formular bien las palabras. -Shin...rou- la órbita de sus ojos se iba por el goce.

Escuchar eso sólo provocó que Midorima se excitara mucho más y acelerara su ritmo, los sonidos de su parte eran audibles. Conectaron miradas para acabar y sellar todo con un beso.

El dueño de la habitación sacó unos pañuelos para que el otro limpiara todo rastro que había quedado en su estómago, provocado del anterior orgasmo, mientras que éste se saco el preservativo y lo tiró envuelto en papel al bote de basura que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡Tadaima!- se escuchó que provenía desde la planta baja. La madre de Shintarou.

Los dos se vieron con una pizca de terror y tomaron las ropas lo más rápido que pudieron, cambiándose en un dos por tres.

-Ya es algo tarde Shin-chan.- respiró hondo. -Me iré a casa.-

-Esta bien, vamos.-Salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con la simpática mamá.

-¿No te quedas a cenar Kazunari?- preguntó amable.

-No, muchísimas gracias señora.- se inclino. -Me despido, muchas gracias por todo.- agarró sus zapatos y sus cosas para marcharse. -¡Nos vemos mañana!- agitó su mano en señal de adiós.

Aún tenía el cuerpo sudoroso, salir así quizás le haga daño, pero quedarse no era una opción. Hundido entre pensamientos buenos y malos... No podía negarlo... Había sido espectacular y mucho más agradable que la otra vez, dolía pero no mucho, al menos podía moverse como si nada.

De camino a casa paso por el Maji Burger... El olor a carne asada de las hamburguesas era exquisito. Pero debía pasar, ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche y si no llegaba pronto podría haber problemas en casa. Apresuró el paso, una cancha de basket a la izquierda, sonrió para sí mismo. había alguien jugando, un chico alto... se le hacía familiar, pero las luces eran un poco pésimas.

Kagami Taiga era el portador del balón, pero de la nada a su lado apareció ese pequeño fantasma, Kuroko, además de sacarle un susto al tigre igual le sacó uno al moreno. Sonrisas mutuas, una tomada de manos y un pico rápido en los labios. ¿Algún día podría hacer eso con Shintarou?

.

.

.

.

Hola! ¿Qué tal? He regresado de nuevo con esta historia bien loca (? y bueno, aunque me tardé más según yo este capítulo quedo muy largo :D e igual me ha costado un pecho y un ovario hacerlo, ya que la escuela me absorbe mucho y por la noticia del manga de nuestros amores que llega a su fin hoy. Por eso a la gente que comenta y me sigue ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias a ustedes me da muchísimos ánimos de continuar! ¡Les sigo agradeciendo su apoyo incondicional! (Mode gay: on)

Les he jugado algo, aquí les va una pregunta ¿Les interesa saber realmente quiénes han sido los tormentosos amores de mi Shin-chan? y bueno otras: Sí es así ¿Con quién crees que fue? y la otra ¿Con quién emparejas normalmente al peli-verde?. Esta encuesta la hago para saber su opinión ya que ustedes son lo más importante aquí :3

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, ya más de 500 vistas en tan sólo 3 capítulos ¡Me hace muy feliz! Las amo mucho.

Para mayor información consultar mi perfil, ahí encontrarás como contactarme ;) Cualquier duda, reclamación, comentario o semejante es muy bien recibido.

Nos estamos leyendo corazones! :3


	5. Capítulo 5: Un encuentro ¿Afortunado?

El chico fantasma posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Taiga, explotaron sonrisas y besuqueos rápidos. Takao no pudo evitar que una mueca de felicidad se le escapara de los labios, en ese momento la vista se cambio, imaginando el panorama como si fuesen Shintarou y él, un suspiro y a marcharse. Nunca había visto como se llevaban Kuroko y aquel tigre, pero en serio jamás imaginó que llevaban aquella relación.

Llegó a su casa, se sentía sucio, pero no era necesariamente por el sudor o esas cosas, si no, por lo que había hecho antes, podía sentir exactamente donde estaban los chupetones, las mordidas y el camino de besos que había marcado Midorima. Bajó la cabeza apenado, la cena podía esperar... Un baño, un baño vendría bien.

Al despertarse, no le dolían las caderas ni las piernas, parecía que ya se había acostumbrado, quizás sea algo bueno. Aunque si era verdad, los bostezos eran constantes, al entrar al salón de clases se percató que el peli verde no estaba, ni sus cosas. Poco usual por ser Midorima Shintarou. A los segundos de que llegara el profesor, el chico zanahoria interrumpió el aula, lucía apresurado y bastante cansado. Una leve risa se le escapó al azabache, unos ojos asesinos se dirigieron a él, muy divertido.

-Shin-chan ¡Vamos a almorzar!- levanto su bento.

-Ah- suspiró.- No hay de otra ¿Cierto?-

El otro sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

-El objeto de la suerte de hoy es una pulsera azul con estrellas.-

-Eh... Shin-chan... Esa es una pulsera de mujer.- aguantó la risa.

-Cállate bakao.- lo ignoró y abrió la lonchera para ver que tenía hoy.

-¿Qué tendremos hoy para comer?.- se acercó a fisgonear.

-¿Tendremos? ¡Fuera!- un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Yo siempre te invito del mío!-

-Esa es tu obligación.-

-¡Shin-chan!- chilló y tomó un gran bocado. -Ayer me encontré de casualidad a Kuroko y Kagami jugando... No tenía idea de que ellos estaban saliendo, me sorprendió bastante.- continuó masticando.

-No me sorprende en lo más mínimo.-

-Oh... ¿Por qué lo dices?.-

-Kagami es totalmente el tipo de Kuroko.- una mirada de interrogación por parte del halcón le hizo continuar. -Kuroko estuvo saliendo un largo tiempo con Aomine... Kagami... es muy similar a ese imbécil, igual es decisión de Kuroko.-

-Ya veo, ya veo... ¿Tú no saliste con nadie de la generación de los milagros?.- la curiosidad le traicionó.

-Sí, salí con alguien, pero es obvio que no funcionó.- contestó tranquilo.

El más bajo sintió una oleada de conformidad y a la vez unos celos sin sentido. -¿Le quisiste mucho?.-

-¿Eh?- arqueó la ceja. -Quizás, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño.- estornudo.

-Luces enfermo.- puso sus manos en la frente de Shintarou. -¡Estás ardiendo!- una mirada de preocupación.

-Desde ayer me empecé a sentir mal, por eso llegué tarde hoy.-

-Vete a casa ahora.-

-Lo haré.- una sonrisa y un sonrojo, aunque el último no le pertenecía al peli-verde.

El receso se dio por terminado, con la ausencia de Midorima. Una sensación de deja vú... Pues al salir de clases, se dio tiempo de caminar por el centro de la ciudad y toparse con el café de la otra vez, una taza no le vendría nada mal al moreno.

La campanilla sonó en cuanto entró, pegada a la ventana, una mesa con un rubio peculiar, se vieron mutuamente. El chico que portaba un sombrero agitó su mano para saludar al recién llegado, junto a unas señas para que le acompañara.

-¡Takaocchi! ¡Por Aquí!- apuntó a la silla.

Aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, no le quedó de otra más que sentarse con el miembro de la Kiseki no Sedai. -Kise...-

-Nos vemos de nuevo Takaocchi.- una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que sí... ¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo?.-

-Yo debería ser quien preguntara eso.- tomó un sorbo del café helado. -Normalmente siempre vengo a esta cafetería en mis ratos libres, me queda cerca del estudio.-

-¿Acaso que no entrenas?- preguntó sorprendido, pues normalmente las practicas del baloncesto eran después de clases.

-Claro, es sólo que por mi habilidad no es algo tan necesario.-

-Mmm con que eso pasa.- bajó la mirada, pues no sabía como seguir sacando un tema de conversación.

-No seas tan tímido.- le tomó de la mano. -No te voy a morder... Al menos que sea algo que tú deseas.- un guiño.

-Vaya que eres extraño.- trató de quitar su mano, pero el modelo le sujetó más fuerte.

-Midorimacchi... ¿Ahora dónde lo has dejado?-

-Se sintió mal, así que mejor se marchó a casa.- evitaba verle a los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¡Owww! ¡Pobre Midorimacchi!... Y sin nadie que lo cuide...- una sonrisa perversa.

Takao se limitó a verle de una manera molesta, desearía disimular, pero era inevitable.

-Ay... No te molestes Takaocchi, para compensar te invitaré el café y un paseo... Te contaré de Midorimacchi.-

Debía aprovechar la situación, aunque Kise fuera muy desesperante. -Está bien, acepto.-

-¡Genial!- chilló. -Iré a pagar, espera un momento.- corrió soltándole por fin de la mano.

Un suspiró, ojalá que algo bueno salga de esta reunión.

Un parque con muchos árboles había sido elegido por el rubio para dar una cómoda caminata, la sombra de la naturaleza era basta y más con el atardecer que caía.

-Jum... Pensé que en cuanto saliéramos harías un montón de preguntas.- Paró en seco Ryouta.

Y, no es que el moreno no quisiese preguntar, pero ¿De algo le serviría saber el pasado de Midorima? Es una espada de doble filo, así que debía tener cuidado de qué era realmente lo que quería saber y lo que no. -No sé que preguntar.- rió bajo.

-No creí que fueras tan cerrado Takaocchi... aparentas todo lo contrario.- se le acercó.

-¿Eh?.- la distancia entre los dos empezaba a ser cortada por el más alto. -¿Kise?- preguntó el azabache antes de que sus labios comenzaran a ser devorados ¡Joder! Ese tío besaba maravillosamente bien.

-¿Así que Midorimacchi te ha enseñado bien?- río. -¡Mis lecciones sí que le han servido!-

_¿Qué debía contestar en ese momento?..._

.

.

.

.

.

¡Holaaaa! TTwTT ¡Sigo viva! (¡Hurra!), como he comentado antes, los exámenes me tenían vuelta loca, y gracias al cielo que me he sacado buenas notas, lamentablemente tuve que sacrificar mi tiempo libre, sé que el capítulo es corto, pero créanme que lo he hecho con todo mi amor y tiempo de sobra, las cosas ya van tomando forma y agradezco enormemente la paciencia, espero que las lectoras no se hayan espantado por mi larga ausencia... ¡Los comentarios del capítulo pasado me ayudaron bastante! ¡Gracias por contestar mis preguntas!

De adelanto(? les digo que en el próximo sabrán más del tormentoso amor de Shin-chan. Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les guste y me apoyen con un comentario, en serio que eso a uno lo motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo!

Los amo con todo mi alma, gracias por pasarse.

Para mayor información consultar mi perfil, ahí encontrarás como contactarme ;) Cualquier duda, reclamación, comentario o semejante es muy bien recibido.

Nos estamos leyendo corazones! :3


	6. Capítulo 6: Aclaraciones

Confusión, confusión era lo único que le ronda en la cabeza, aún sentía la lengua de Kise explorando su boca. Sí, había sido muy excitante, sin embargo se sentía pésimo... Usado y sucio. Después de ese tormentoso suceso, Kise tuvo que irse de inmediato, dejando una exlicación para después... Los celos le carcomían ¿Qué rayos le había visto su Shin-chan a ese estúpido modelo? gruñía de sólo pensarlo, el asunto le daba tantas vueltas que no sabía ni dónde meterse.

Al día siguiente, tenían que practicar, Shintarou se había mejorado, así que había ido a la escuela sin problema alguno, pero Takao aún no se encontraba del todo bien, se le notaba por donde quiera, no hablaba ni hacía sus estúpidas bromas recurrentes, era grave para que se mostrara así, ¿Qué le había sucedido al halcón?.

-¿Takao?- Kimura le lanzó la pelota en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Senpai, eso dolió!- chillaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza fuertemente.

-Te la has pasado en el aire hoy.- replicó Miyaji.

-Así es, sí sigues así mejor te mandaremos a la banca.- Le tomó del hombro Otsubo.

-Lo siento, no me siento tan bien hoy.- se escuchó una canasta siendo anotada.

-Déjate de tonterías Takao y ponte en marcha.- Midorima le acabó con la mirada mientras tomaba otro balón.

-Pero si tú ayer faltaste porque estabas enfermo, no veo por qué si Takao lo está, debe esforzarse demás.- comento el capitán, pero el de anteojos parecía ignorarle.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen.- suspiró. -Son tonterías, así que pondré mi mayor esfuerzo.-

-Bien.-

La práctica continuó como de costumbre, pero el ambiente era incómodo, tenso en pocas palabras... Normalmente las risas y bromas estaban presentes en el gimnasio, hoy sólo se escuchaba el rebotar de las pelotas. Las duchas igual guardaban silencio, todos tomaron su rumbo y como normalmente pasaba, Takao llevaba a Midorima en el carrito.

-¿Ahora qué te sucede? Bakao.- por fin el peli-verde se dignaba a hablar.

-Pues... Shin-chan... No, no es nada.- Quizá era mejor no tratar el tema.

-¿Qué? Dilo de una vez. Hoy Oha-Asa dijo que un scorpio hablaría de cosas importantes o de relevancia conmigo.-

-¿Ah sí? Ya veo...- dio un profundo respiro. -Ayer... me encontré con Kise y ¿Fue el con quien solías salir antes Shin-chan?- lo bueno era que Midorima no podía ver su cara, ni él la de Takao.

-¿Pero qué dices?, Esa es una estupidez ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal tontería?- un tono agrio se le percibía en la voz.

-Bueno, me dijo algo así.-

-¿Él? ¿Qué es lo que te dijo exactamente?- se acercó más al azabache.

-Me besó... y dijo que las lecciones que te había dado él, habían sido muy buenas...- Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, quién sabe qué cara esté haciendo ahora Shintarou.

-Ese imbécil.- gruñó. -No lo malinterpretes, no salí con Kise nunca y no planeo hacerlo jamás... Es cierto que varias veces nos besamos, pero era algo casual, sin sentimientos de por medio.-

¿Y que Takao y Midorima si hacían 'eso' con algún sentimiento o igual de vacío como sucedía con Kise? Fue inevitable que esa idea pasara por la mente del menor.

-Con que eso paso.- Una voz muy, muy baja salió de los labios de Kazunari. -Listo Shin-chan, llegamos.

El peli-verde se bajó rápidamente de la carretilla. -Nos vemos.- se despidió y se perdió en la calle que dirigía a su casa.

Si bien una parte del moreno descansaba completamente, mientras la otra era un caos total... Cada vez las cosas se ponían peor, le estaba matando todo. Dentro de 2 semanas comenzaba el torneo... Sabía perfectamente que se venía con eso.

Paso por el Maji Burger, moría de sed y algo de hambre, paró para disfrutar una soda y una hamburguesa grande. Aparcó el carro donde no estorbara, tomaron su pedido que le fue entregado casi inmediatamente, aún no era tan tarde así que podía comer ahí mismo, tomó asiento y tomó un gran sorbo.

-Takao-kun.- escuchó una voz familiar, pero el susto le hizo casi ahogarse con la bebida.

-¿Kuroko? ¿A qué hora llegaste?- pregunto alarmado al chico que tenía en frente.

-Tengo media hora, tú fuiste el que se sentó aquí conmigo... pensé que querías hablar de algo.-

-¿Eh?... Sinceramente no te había visto.- sonrió apenado.

-No te preocupes.- tomó de su batido. -Lo supuse.-

-Si lo suponías, no me hubieras pegado tal susto.-

-Es que fue muy divertido.- una mueca extraña le salía a Takao mientras Kuroko aún tenía su expresión neutra, recordó como se veía cuando estaba con Kagami, mostraba una gran sonrisa, como cualquier otra persona.

-¿Y... dónde está Kagami?- un guiño, parecía un detonante hablarle del pelirrojo, pues enseguida escondió la mirada avergonzada.

-Eh venido antes aquí, él llegará en unos 40 minutos.-

-Okay, okay... ¿Sabes? la otra vez los vi jugando en el parque que está cerca, muy melosos.- sonrió atrevido, como si le hubiese dado en el mero clavo al más pequeño.

-Normalmente siempre jugamos ahí, es muy confortable en la noche.-

-Kuroko-chan ¿Puedo decirse así?.- se mostró amable.

-No me molesta.-

-¿Tienes mucho saliendo con Kagami?- quería saber lo más posible, esos 2 eran como su ideal... Lo que quería tener un día.

-No lo recuerdo, pero fue poco después de haber entrado al instituto.- le miró a los ojos e hizo una pausa. -¿Por qué quieres saber todo eso?.- parecía un niño pequeño, pensando en que había algún truco detrás de esas preguntas.

-Creo que es genial tener una relación como esa.- la mirada se le iba, imaginando escenas óptimas para él y Midorima.

-Eso quiere decir que tú estás soltero ahora ¿O me equivoco?.-

Tardó unos segundos en contestar. Sí, no mantenía una relación con Shintarou, era algo sin ataduras, un simple juguete. -Así es...- torció la boca, tratando de sacar una sonrisa. -Creo que el amor no es lo mío.- soltó.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Kuroko hablaba más de lo que pensaba.

-Yo estoy enamorado de alguien... Pero esa persona no parece importarte ni un bledo mis sentimientos... siento como si sólo me usara para su bienestar y nada más.- le ardía el corazón de sólo decir esas palabras.

-A mí me paso algo muy parecido.- dejó el envase en la mesa. -Solía salir con alguien, al principio fue muy bueno, me la asaba increíble.- un brilló se le asomaba en los ojos. -Pero las cosas comenzaron a caerse, tenía relaciones conmigo simplemente para complacerse a sí mismo, y el día que terminó conmigo me dijo que llevaba tiempo sólo utilizándome para que le fuera mejor en los juegos... Pensé que nunca tendría una relación de nuevo, mucho menos pudiera volver a enamorarme o semejante... Fue cuando conocí a Kagami-kun, y aunque sus personalidades se parecen, Kagami-kun me aclaró que él no me haría pasa por tal cosa, pues siguen siendo 2 personas diferentes.- un aura de tranquilidad salía de él, acompañada de un suspiro profundo y suave, relajante.

-Pero aún así puede pasar lo mismo.- Takao se sorprendía de la seguridad del celeste.

-Por supuesto.- hizo una pausa de varios segundos. -Igual, yo sé cómo superarlo en caso de que eso suceda, de todos modos confió en que no habrá tal necesidad.- terminó su bebida, inconforme movía el envase buscando más.

-Ya llegué Kuroko.- un sonriente Kagami, con una bandeja repleta de hamburguesas y una gran malteada para el chico.- Espera ¿Tú qué haces aquí?.- una mirada dirigida a Takao.

-Bueno, tú sabes... Estoy saliendo con Kuroko-chan.- una mueca de perversión total se le dibujo en la boca del azabache.

La palidez del rostro de Taiga no tardó en notarse. -¡Kuroko! ¿Is that true?- se alarmó un poco, asustado.

-¿Qué dices Kagami-kun? No entiendo, igual yo no estoy saliendo con Takao-kin, simplemente nos encontramos aquí. Yo sólo salgo contigo.- el tigre se sonrojó un poco y le dio el batido, el oji-azul de nuevo mostraba alguna emoción con sus ojos totalmente alegres y una sonrisa que era casi invisible para alguien despistado.

-¿Entones? ¿Qué hacías por aquí Takao?... ¿Midorima está aquí también?- miró a todos lados.

-No, sólo que tenía sed y paré aquí por una soda y algo de comer.- sonrió.

-Bien, menos mal que hoy no veré a ese maniático de los horóscopos.- una gran mordida. -Aunque es gracioso cuando habla de sus lucky ítems.- hablaba con la boca llena Kuroko simplemente veía a su pareja como contemplándolo.

-No seas tan cruel con Shin-chan... Aunque si es muy gracioso cuando se lo propone.- Los novios lo vieron al mismo tiempo, parecían tan conectados que una 'sana envidia' le invadía el cuerpo a Kazunari, quería, necesitaba llevarse así con Shintarou, lo anhelaba con todo su ser... ero él, él sólo era un lucky ítem más.

En la habitación del de lentes, acostado y aún cansado, revisaba su celular.

-Le has enseñado bien, Midorimacchi *w*-

Fue el mensaje que le había mandado Kise, el día anterior, aún no sabia exactamente porqué se sentía tan molesto, luego se las arreglaría con el estúpido rubio.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo aclarando más cosas :3 Muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores y los comentarios! En cuando los leí me puse a escribir como loca y aquí tienen, Me tienen muy feliz, Gracias!

En este hubo un poco de Kagakuro, espero no molestar con esto y me agradaría saber si les gustó o no, ya saben que recibo opiniones y ¿por qué no? peticiones o consejos, ya que es mi primer fic y no me gustaría arruinarlo x-x Igual, perdón si a alguien le arruiné el Midokise, pero no.

Por cierto que la historia ya tiene más de 1000 visitas Domo Arigatou!

Aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios son bien recibidos, para mayor información consultar mi perfil, sin más que decir.

Nos estamos leyendo corazones ;)


	7. Capítulo 7: Abriendo los ojos

-Shin-chan... Más despacio... por favor.- jadeaba entre susurros.

Las sábanas estaban regadas por el suelo al igual que los uniformes, arrugados por la desesperación de '2 jóvenes', en la cama yacían los dos desnudos, llenos de sudor por el cuerpo, que le fue provocado por la sensual jornada que se estaba llevando a cabo.

El chico de lentes (que en ese momento no los llevaba, pues los apartó de su rostro y dejó en la mesilla de al lado) encima del halcón, le sostenía la pierna derecha con su mano izquierda mientras hacía mas intenso sus movimientos provocando gritos a su compañero, cosa que callaba con sus exquisitos besos, meter su lengua era más que obligatorio, quería ahogar a Takao entre el placer y la perdición de su propia lujuria, más que disfrutar el sexo, disfrutaba ver al azabache así... a su merced, dispuesto a cualquier hora que él lo necesitase.

-Shin-chan... Me... voy..- sintieron como el pecho se les llenaba de residuos cálidos, Kazunari sólo se aferró a la espalda del oro, abrazándolo fuertemente, escondiéndose a sí mismo. Pero Shintarou aún no había terminado, así que tomo una mayor velocidad para entrar y salir del menor, tomo ambas piernas y las colocó en sus hombros para profundizar.

A pesar de que acababa de terminar, Takao no evitó 'encenderse' de nuevo, gimiendo con una voz suave pero alta, se tapaba la cara de la pena que le causaban sus propios sonidos, Midorima pasó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda del otro para sí cargarlo en una posición extraña, pero bastante placentera.

El ritmo aumentaba cada segundo, sin duda esta era una de sus sesiones mas gustosas, la cordura se les iba y les inundaba el goce.

-Shin-chan... Shin-chan...- un nombre entre cada beso, cada jadeo.

No se podía esperar ni un segundo más, Midorima dejó caer su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Takao, inhalaciones lentas y profundas en lo que duraba ese pequeño momento de éxtasis, un abrazo les unía en lo que recuperaban algo de conciencia y energía.

El moreno tomó sus ropas y se las puso mientras que el más alto se puso una ropa más cómoda, comos si no hubiese ocurrido nada, comenzaron a jugar videojuegos, De nuevo ese sentimiento extraño de vacío.

Un par de horas después era momento de irse, entre tanto jugueteo parecía habérseles olvidado que al día siguiente serían los cuartos de final.

Dejando de lado lo del día anterior, con toda la seguridad del mundo, Shutoku salió a la cancha para dejar todo de sí, los pases, la conexión entre todo el equipo era de asustar... Cualquiera pensaría que no había oponente dignos para ellos.

El marcador 60-112 Shutoku... los monstruos con sonrisas en el rostro y una mirada llena de victoria. Se fueron directo a las duchas ya que la Semi-final sería asado mañana no tenían ni un minuto que desperdiciar.

En los pasillos, unos ojos los veía, cosa que les provocó a todos un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Shintarou.- la voz provenía de la misma persona.

-Akashi.- exclamó Midorima un poco sorprendido.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo.- parecía sonreír, aunque su rostro no lo mostrara. -Ven conmigo hay cosas de las que debemos hablar.-

Sin siquiera replicar, Midorima siguió al pelirrojo, hasta perderse de vista de los demás integrantes, casi nadie se percató, pero Takao está seguro de que vio una mueca de felicidad en su amado... Y ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que Midorima no había salido con Kuroko ni con Kise, tampoco Aomine, así que sólo quedaba Murasakibara y Akashi... Juzgando las apariencias, debía ser Akashi. ¡Joder! había olvidado el tema por completo.

-¡Takaocchi!- escuchó el moreno, ¡Lo que le faltaba! aunque si bien, podría sacarse de dudas.

-Kise.- miró al rubio, llevaba un traje y lucía realmente bien, unas gafas oscuras se le colgaban del cuello de la camisa, a su lado estaba Aomine con la chica de cabello rosa voluptuosa.

-¿Midorimacchi?- le buscó con la mirada, ya era una costumbre que hiciera eso.

-Se fue con Akashi.- contestó, estaba realmente molesto.

-Ah..- suspiró derrotado. -Entonces no regresará pronto. un puchero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- preguntó, casi exigiendo una respuesta adecuada.

-Kise, imbécil, tengo hambre.- Aomine ahora estaba recargado en el hombro del modelo con una cara de pocos amigos. -Date prisa.-

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Espera un poco por favor!.- replicó.

-Arg... me voy adelantando.- se dio la vuelta. -Vamos Satsuki.- la chica chistó y no le quedó más que simplemente seguir al otro.

-¿Decías Takaocchi?- seguía con los ojos a su compañero, angustia.

-¿Por qué dices que Shin-chan no regresará pronto?-

-Él y Akashi tienen una relación muy extraña.- se tomó la barbilla pensativo. -Siempre hablan mucho... pero no se llevan bien del todo, es como si se quisieran y se odiaran al mismo tiempo. -

Lo que faltaba... -Shin-chan salió con él un tiempo ¿Cierto?.- debía escucharlo, debía por fin abrir los ojos.

-Sí.- sonrió Ryouta. -parecía que todo iba bien entre los dos... Ninguno de la generación sabe por qué terminaron tan abruptamente.- Kise no podía estar bromeando, ahora no... Su tono tan sereno de decirlo le indicaba que era cierto.

-Ya veo, entonces creo que mejor, me iré a casa.- de nuevo ese ardor en el pecho que le consumía hasta los huesos, el alma se le salía del cuerpo, náuseas... y un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-Esta bien Takaocchi, no lo esperes temprano.- le guiñó el ojo, simpático. Pero algo andaba mal, el azabache estaba perdido... Sin habla. -¿Takaocchi?- preguntó, preocupado.

-¿Eh?- la mirada se le perdía.

-¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido!-

-Sí, sí... Estoy bien...- Trató de sonreír. -Bueno, me retiró Kise-chan.- No sabía por qué había agregado lo último, pero ahora ya nada sirve.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó por último, aunque se apenó por el sufijo.

-Por supuesto.-

-Bien, adiós Takaocchi- le dedicó una gran sonrisa y fue a paso veloz, un Aomine le esperaba.

Kazunari tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse, pero quería dar una vuelta por el lugar, quizás se encontraría a Midorima y podrían irse juntos al menos eso le dijo el peli-verde.

Media hora había pasado, la noche caía en la ciudad de Tokio y ni la sombra de Shintarou, llevaba sentado en aquel carrito incomodo todos esos minutos en la espera del megane, si mal no recuerda al menos se había ido hace una hora y pico, suspiró y pedaleó para abandonar el lugar. ¿Qué tanto estarían haciendo? ¿Recobrando todo el tiempo perdido? No, no... Recordaba que Midorima le dijo que eso ya estaba en el pasado... ero de todos modos, no conocía tan bien al emperador absoluto, lo que él decía se hacía sin réplica, si es que querías tu bien... ¿Qué tal si el joven heterócromo si quería algo de vuelta?... Ni cómo detenerlo...

Al llegar a casa aventó el bolsillo por un lado de la cama, se quitó la playera deportiva para quedarse más fresco, un poco de agua en la cara no le vendría mal. El baño con una sofocante luz blanca le iluminó, abrió el grifo a su máximo y con las manos se aventó la fría agua, levantó la cara para verse en el espejo y descubrir las marcas de sus acciones, su cuello tenía leves tonos rosados en forma de círculos, su pecho tenía otros iguales y más marcados, sus pezones ya no se sentían igual... Todo había cambiado drásticamente desde que es un juguete, un 'lucky ítem' para decirlo de una manera más bonita... Lágrimas... sólo podía llorar, es lo único que se le ocurría ¿De qué le serviría sollozar como lo hacía ahora? Quizás de nada, pero sí al menos un poco de carga se le quitaba de los hombros... Era tiempo de terminar con este desafortunado zodiaco.

Aunque le doliese de esa manera, al día siguiente tenía que encontrarse con su peor tormento, la semi-final era mañana y sabía que este era el momento más crucial para todos, dejando de lado el asunto de su amorío, a el también le había costado llegar asta ahí, no iba a dejarlo ir simplemente así.

-¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? ¡Te dije que me esperaras!- fue así como Shintarou lo recibió.

-Te llevaba esperando una hora, tenía cosas qué hacer.- un tono de desinterés.

el otro bufó y continuaron jugando. -Cuando terminemos, quiero hablar contigo.- y Takao sabía perfectamente que no necesariamente quería hablar... o al menos que ahora se le llame así al sexo.

-No creo que sea posible.- tomó distancia durante toda la práctica.

Pero no todo estaba dicho... El entrenamiento de hoy había llegado a su fin, una ducha era sumamente necesaria ya que todos los del equipo estaban bañados en sudor. los mayores no tardaron ni 5 minutos en las regaderas, al parecer tenían algo que hacer, así Midorima y Takao se quedaron a solas... ¡Maldito juego del destino!

El ambiente se tornó muy preocupante para el menor, pero no, ya no iba a ceder.. Por fin se había cansado de todo y hoy sería el punto final de su 'relación'.

Un silencio incómodo... Hablar no era una buena decisión para ninguno de los dos, pero quedarse callado tampoco lo era.

Shintarou empujó a Takao contra la pared un poco tosco, sin mucho cuidado.

-Shin-chan, no por favor... Ya no hay que continuar con esto...- hizo una mueca pues rápidamente Midorima tomó su miembro y comenzó a plantar besos por su cuello.

-Pero así nos irá de maravilla en el partido... Hasta ahora nos ha ido más que bien... Además es la semi-final.- siguió en lo que estaba.

-Sí, sí... pero basta por favor... No quiero más.- decía con la respiración entre cortada, aunque no quisiese, su cuerpo era todo lo contrario, el peli-verde era ya todo un maestro manejando su cuerpo a su antojo, pero esta vez no podía dejarse llevar... no debía... no otra vez.

-Debemos ganar.- decidió fulminante. Manejaba la virilidad del moreno con una agilidad que había sido adquirida en tan poco tiempo, su cara estaba algo roja y sus ojos a medio abrir. No podía detenerse aunque cualquier persona se lo pidiera, su prioridad más que nada era ganar cada partido que se le enfrentara... No importaba que tuviera que hacer... Lo iba a hacer.

-¡Shin-chan! ¡BASTA!- gritó pero no iba a parar. -¡Por favor!- se dio la vuelta y empujó al más alto, estaba asustado... ero no le bastaría para acabar lo que ya había empezado. Midorima le tomó de las muñecas y volteó su cuerpo a como estaba antes, Takao dándole la espalda, aprisionándolo contra la pared húmeda frente a ambos, el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, le hizo agacharse un poco, quedando inclinado. -¡SHINTAROU! ¡DETENTE!- suplicaba el pobre chico, el otro en sus oídos parecía que sonaban como súplicas para hacer todo lo contrario, así que entró en él sin más, sin previo preparamiento.

Lágrimas de dolor y desesperación aparecieron en los ojos de Kazunari. Una, tres, diez embestidas y más a una velocidad que subía de velocidad constantemente, no tenia consideración alguna con el pobre joven.

Giró su cuerpo para que quedaran frente a frente, un Midorima sin lentes era más que apuesto pero Kazunari sólo sentía miedo ahora. El más alto acortó la distancia que había entre los dos para iniciar una sesión de besos apasionados, no dudó en empezar a juguetear con la lengua de Takao... Pero se detuvo por un momento a observar lo que había hecho... Takao estaba contra la pared húmeda al igual que sus cuerpos, tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, su boca estaba algo rojiza culpa de los excesivos besos de su parte, las muñecas que sostenía con fuerza estaban marcadas por un ligero tono carmesí... ¿Qué había hecho?... Salió del muchacho y se quedo pasmado viendo como poco a poco abría los ojos asustado, Shintarou le soltó por completo.

-¡Te dije que pararas!- No sabía que si era por las duchas, pero estaba casi seguro que el moreno estaba llorando, salió tan deprisa como sus piernas le permitieron... Bien Midorima... Ahora si lo has arruinado por completo...

.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo! Pues aquí me tienen... Con una nueva actualización que (creo yo) quedo algo larga por que le eche ganitas...Muuuchas ganas y mi tiempo libre bueno aparte

AVISO que se acerca el final, no creo que sea el siguiente capítulo porque quedaría eterno... pero no creo que falten más de 2-3 capítulos y en caso de que se alargara les diría, pero no lo creo muy posible. :3

¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Todo acabará bien o no tendrá una solución?

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que entre más comentarios más rápido traigo el capitulo ;) es un intercambio equivalente. Gracias por pasarse a leer mis ideas raras!

Aclaraciones, dudas, comentarios son bien recibidos, para mayor información consultar mi perfil, sin más que decir.

Nos estamos leyendo corazones ;)


End file.
